


Going Home

by DaronwyK



Series: Game of Thrones Collection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: After 3 years of serving his life sentence at the Wall, Jon recieves a visit from a Queen.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this after having my heart broken in the Finale.

Castle Black was just the way Sansa remembered it. Dark and dreary. The eyes of the men here followed her with a kind of intensity that would have been uncomfortable, if she wasn’t completely confident in the men of her Queen’s Guard. It had been three years since the great Council of Lords, three years since she’d said her goodbyes to the man that had been raised as her half-brother. She’d been far from idle in the years that had passed, solidifying her borders and arranging the restoration of many of the old, decrepit holdfasts of the North. New Houses had been formed, and all of them were committed to the success and independence of the North.

 

Spring had finally burst across the landscape, chasing away the cold, dark memories of the many wars that had torn Westeros apart. She was Queen in the North, and the Wall was under her purview now. It was a point she had clarified with Bran, more than once. A few weeks ago, a messenger had arrived from King’s Landing with the documents she’d been needing. Finally, her standing here was secure enough to do what she’d been longing to do seconds after the Council had spoken its sentence of her cousin. He’d saved them from the horrors of a mad woman, and this was how they had repaid his sacrifice. She’d been enraged, but had bided her time.

 

The door to the Lord Commander’s office opened, and Jon entered. His face lit up as he saw her.

 

“Sansa.” He crossed the room in quick strides and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she said and hugged him back tightly. While she’d fought hard for her position as Queen, she had missed this. No one touched her now, none of them would dare. Only Jon would have crossed the room and pulled her close without a thought. That easy intimacy was something that she was very aware that she’d been needing back in her life.

 

“It’s a wonder you’ve had the time to come and see me. You’ve been busy.” Jon moved back. “Will you drink with me?”

 

“Of course.” She smiled and sat down, watching as he moved through the room with purpose, returning with a goblet for her. “There was a lot to do, after the wars. A lot of people needed caring for, and homes needed to be rebuilt. It took longer than I had hoped.”

 

“You look happy,” Jon said after a moment, taking the time to really look at her.

 

“Happy to see you. I do have a couple of things for you. The first is from my brother, King Bran.” She handed a sealed letter to him. “In it, he acknowledges that the Night’s Watch is the sole dominion of the North, and while the South owes a certain number of recruits every four years, all decisions regarding the Wall are in my hands,” she said and fell quiet as Jon read the letter, absorbing the information.

 

“And the other?” He asked, finally lifting his head to look at her.

 

“This is a formal pardon from the Queen in the North. I officially grant you your freedom and give you the right to choose if you will remain here at the Wall, or if you would wish to be master of your fate once again,” Sansa said, meeting his eyes. “I would very much like for you to come home to Winterfell, with me.”

 

Jon’s hand shook a little as he opened the letter. He read it in silence and sat it on his desk.

 

“But…”

 

“You swore your life to the Night’s Watch and you died serving them, serving all of Westeros. No one had the right to force you to return, and now I am offering you the freedom to choose. If you want to remain here, I would understand…but I hope that you’d like to come back to Winterfell with me. There is so much I want to show you, and share.” She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Jon said, looking conflicted.

 

“Say you’ll come home.” She held his eyes, and smiled as he nodded.

 

“I’m ready to go home,” he said and covered her hand with his own. “If there’s a place for me.”

 

“There’s always a place for family.” She got up and went over, hugging him tightly again. His name might be Aegon Targaeryn, but to her he would always be Jon. There was still so much she had to do, but with Jon beside her it all seemed so much more achievable.


End file.
